


"This is the Thunderdome"

by griffle



Series: Listen, I can explain [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Issues, Humor, Multi, abuse-mentioned, also talks? about like Scooby doo for a while, but yeah it's kinda dark for this one, just a bit, ok this actually has a bit of plot, old families being shitty, slavery- mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffle/pseuds/griffle
Summary: AH: You know how to do subliminal messages, right?AS: What the fuck Alex.AH: You did it to Lee once!———————In which shit starts to get serious





	"This is the Thunderdome"

**Author's Note:**

> JM: James Madison  
> AB: Aaron Burr  
> GL: Lafayette  
> TJ: Thomas Jefferson  
> AH: Alexander Hamilton  
> JL: John Laurens  
> HM: Hercules Mulligan  
> AS: Angelica Schyluer  
> JB: John Barrett.  
> JB: Surprise  
> _____________________  
> Warning: It helps if you read "Gobble, Gobble Motherf-" first, since this takes place around 3 days after that story. There's also implication of familial abuse- nothing mentioned directly, only implied.  
> Thank you.

 

* * *

  
  
GL: Hey  
  
AH: Hey?  
  
GL: How was your law class today?  
  
AH: ? Fine? I guess?  
  
GL: Yeah same  
  
AH: ?  
  
GL: Today was debate again  
  
AH: I am aware? We have the same class? And we’re literally next to each other.  
  
GL: Yeah I know and our class went fine.  
  
AH: ?  
  
GL: Jefferson didn’t argue back  
  
AH: Yeah he did. He was on the opposing team  
  
GL: Yeah but  
  
GL: No  
  
GL: Think about it  
  
JL: IM FREE  
  
JL: Wait what’s going on?  
  
GL: Jefferson has been acting weirder than normal  
  
AH: He was on the opposing team, and debated. Because that’s what debate day was all about. You get on a team and debate a topic.  
  
GL: Yeah but, usually he tries to go to personal attacks about you and you get riled up and fight back and it gets stretched out into an almost fist fight until Mr. Davies has to be mediator for you two.  
  
GL: Today he just...didn’t. Like he fought, but the other team members kind of pulled the weight today.  
  
GL: And he and Madison left fairly quickly.  
  
JL: oh, well, that’s good?  
  
AH: huh  
  
AH: actually I have noticed that Jefferson hasn’t been  
  
AH: “around”  
  
AH: lately  
  
GL: Right?  
  
JL: Yeah  
  
JL: Like usually I see him at the school cafeteria or the library  
  
AH: Yeah or the Uni cafe. But I just see him only in class  
  
AH: And he’s here...but...only physically here? He’s almost checked out.  
  
AH: And he doesn’t try and fight me  
  
HM: Hold up what  
  
HM: I just get out of class and I find a plot twist  
  
JL: Are you guys almost at our spot?  
  
HM: Five minutes  
  
AH: Laf and I are about three minutes   
  
JL: Cool I’m almost there  
  
JL: But that is weird  
  
HM: You think something happened during break.  
  
GL: I mentioned it to Madison and he gave me this Look of Death so I dropped it.  
  
GL: He also stopped with the meetings kind of sudden but you’ll be happy Herc  
  
HM: I am  
  
AH: Rather suddenly, huh?  
  
JL: What are you thinking  
  
AH: that I have a mystery to solve  
  
HM: We’re gonna get in trouble aren’t we  
  
JL: Sorry Fred, you’re on your own  
  
AH: Wait why am I fred?  
  
JL: Easy, you’re Fred, I’m Shaggy, Herc is Velma, and Laf is Daphne  
  
GL: She was the fashionable one  
  
HM: Which iteration of Velma?  
  
JL: OG all the way baby  
  
HM: I’m a bit more partial to What’s New Scooby Doo- more character work.  
  
JL: dramatic gasp  
  
GL: Though the newer one wasn’t terrible  
  
HM: Plot line or Brickleberry?  
  
GL: Brickleberry. Had the same feel as OG Scooby, and didn’t have the forced romance with Velma and Shaggy  
  
HM: True true  
  
JL: How dare you shame the name of OG in this house  
  
AH: Ok, while this is interesting- let’s start with the first person who would know and not murder me  
  
JL: Eliza?  
  
AH: Nope  
  
GL: omf leave that man a l o n e

* * *

  
  
AH: You know something  
  
AB: No comment  
  
AH: Debate team was interesting today  
  
AB: Yes, you actually listened to me  
  
AH: Mostly because Jefferson wasn’t fighting back  
  
AB:...so you noticed also  
  
AH: You know something  
  
AB: I just  
  
AB: he sent some weird text messages during break and I know his phone is broken and Madison isn’t in a Nice Mood.  
  
AH: What type of weird messages?  
  
AB: Vague stuff about his family and it was kind of strange even for him but Madison said he was handling it  
  
AH: Huh  
  
AH: Anything else was weird during break  
  
AB: It was the first time Madison sent me a lowercase text. As in the entire sentence was all in lowercase  
  
AH: shit really  
  
AB: yeah  
  
AB: ...I don’t think Thomas has a great family life.  
  
AH: I see.  
  
AH: This has been the most forthcoming you have ever been  
  
AB: It’s  
  
AB: I don’t know but the texts were super weird and uncomfortable, and how Jefferson has been acting...I would assume finals but...  
  
AH: Yeah  
  
AH: Jefferson is here, but his mind is definitely not.  
  
AH: This is weird for me too  


* * *

  
  
AH: Barrett  
  
JB: Hamilton?  
  
JB: To what do I owe this text?  
  
AH:...you’re in nursing school.  
  
JB: Correct.  
  
AH: I was wondering if you could help me with a thing.  
  
JB: A thing.  
  
AH: More of an answer to a weird list of symptoms. Uh, more psychological than physical  
  
JB: I can try. I’m not in the psych ward a lot, but list me the symptoms.  
  
AH: Withdrawn, quieter than normal, sometimes flinches at loud noises, distant, stopped enjoying certain activities, and acting “checked out”  
  
JB: Well, are there any physical issues? Rashes, coughs, etc?  
  
AH: No  
  
JB: I’m really not an expert, but if there isn’t any physical symptoms, it sounds like abuse. But again, this is what you told me, so if there are physical symptoms it may be something else. Unless they have bruises, or signs that they were covering up, it could be mental stress or a already diagnosed mental disorder, like depression.  
  
JB: Is everything ok? You stopped messaging.  
  
AH: Yeah. Thanks.  
  
JB: Alex. Be careful. You’re welcome.  


* * *

  
  
AH: Hey  
  
HM: Hey?  
  
AH: I kind of have a private question to ask you  
  
HM: If it’s about my dick I don’t want to know the question  
  
AH: No, no it’s just  
  
AH: How big is Cal’s contacts?  
  
HM: Why?  
  
AH: I’m wondering if he knows a good family lawyer down in Virginia. Preferably one that leans towards kids over parents.  
  
HM: I’m not sure but I can check  
  
HM: You think the thing with Jefferson is that serious?  
  
AH: Apparently Madison texted Burr in lowercase  
  
HM: well shit  


* * *

  
  
???: Nat Turner  
  
AH: Sorry who is this  
  
???: It’s Billy Tipton. We know John- both Johns actually, if we include Barrett  
  
???: But yeah Nat Turner. Virginian lawyer that specializes in civil cases especially when it’s abuse or something in the family  
  
AH: I never said abuse  
  
BT: You wouldn’t be looking for a lawyer if everything was sunshine and roses, doll  
  
AH: not your doll  
  
BT: alright, doll :)  
  
BT: But a friend of mine had a bit of issue in Virginia and Nat Turner was the MVP for that ring-a-round  
  
BT: I don’t know why you need a lawyer, don’t need to know, but if you’re looking for one, Nat Turner is your man.  
  
AH: Thank you.  
  
BT: No problem. Question: Are you banging Laurens or that smoking hot babe I keep seeing with you two?  
  
AH: Both  
  
BT: You willing to share the lovely lady, doll ;)?  
  
AH: Not even for a second  


* * *

  
  
HM: Dad said Nat Turner is a good lead.  
  
AH: wow  
  
HM: ?  
  
AH: Billy Tipton randomly texted me saying the same person  
  
HM: Dad says he’s good and one of the only that leans towards kids and wins so.  
  
AH: Cool, thank you Hercules  
  
HM: I gotchu  
  
AH: Now to tell Madison without telling Madison  
  
HM: Have fun with that  
  
AH: B e t r a y e d  


* * *

  
  
AH: You know how to do subliminal messages, right?  
  
AS: What the fuck Alex.  
  
AH: You did it to Lee once!  
  
AS: No, that was just flashing my cleavage at him because he’s a weak willed man that thinks with his dick. I didn’t use subliminal messages. That seems like Madison’s alley.  
  
AH: Damn  
  
AS: Do I want to ask why?  
  
AH: It involves Madison, and Jefferson.  
  
AS: Cool. Stop texting me because I don’t want to know.  
  
AS: I see the bubble Alex, I do not want to know. Good night.  
  
AH: Would you know someone who would?  
  
AS: How much?  
  
AH: Two papers?  
  
AS: Two papers and your notes from your Law Class and Economics Course with Shale. She was like the only one who liked you cause you could keep up with her.  
  
AH: She still talks about me?  
  
AS: Profusely.  
  
AH: Fine, Two papers and my notes. You’re lucky I have hypergraphia.  
  
AS: Let me text you their number.  


* * *

  
  
JB: Jeremy B. I take it you’re Alex?  
  
AH: You’re the guy that can do Subliminal messaging  
  
JB: I’m the guy that can convince a certain individual that he’s in over his head and help you deescalate a situation  
  
AH: It...there’s more going on, isn’t there.  
  
JB: How well do you know the Madison or Jefferson families?  
  
AH: Not very. Immigrant from the Caribbean and all that.  
  
JB: Right. Well, both are heavy mired in Virginian politics since the beginning of our Nation. Add that with old-slave blood money, and you have a huge power imbalance. Add along with that the archaic ideals of “Southern Hospitality” not a lot of people try and fight for their rights when they act like the uncrowned kings.   
  
AH: So both hold the strings of Virginian law and are considered untouchable. Cool. Great.  
  
JB: But keep in mind both aren’t allies in the least. Thomas and James may be the only two who would gladly talk to each other since the 1800s  
  
AH: Like Montages and the Capulets?   
  
JB: More like the Hatfields and the McCoys. But you are correct in that, and definitely less out of the public spotlight.  
  
AH: So what should I do? How do I convince Madison to get outside help? I understand that whole independence thing, but if there’s a bigger force, there has to be a force that can match it.  
  
JB: The Madisons take after the same ideals- and James Madison does not differ in that. I admit that when I retired I promised to stay out of it, but hell, if anything Angelica says is even a sixth true, you might be one of the only few people that bring the Jeffersons down to their knees.  
  
JB: Madison isn’t guiltless- his family is covered in the same blood as the Jefferson family; but I cannot forgive anyone who makes their children flinch.  
  
AH: Wait, how do you know about the flinching?  
  
JB: I still live in Virginia, Alex.  
  
AH:...who are you?  
  
JB: Who you think taught Nat Turner and Cal Mulligan?  
  
AH: Wait...Jeremy B. As in Bentham. Jeremy Bentham.  
  
JB: This texting hurts my fingers. You have a skype account?  
  
AH: Yes  
  
JB: Give an old man a break and set us up.  
  


* * *

  
JL: Well?  
  
AH: Soon.  
  
JL: It’s been weeks since that weird skype call.  
  
AH: I know.  
  
JL: Did you do anything?  
  
AH: Soon.  
  
AH: Also I love you and I got stuck on the library roof again.  
  
JL: A l e x w t f

* * *

  
JM: I don’t know how  
  
JM: But.  
  
JM: I left a message.  
  
JM: Thanks.  
  
GL: You’re welcome?  


* * *

  
JB: I can see why George spoke highly of you.

* * *

  
  
GL: James Madison thanked me.  
  
AH: HA  
  
GL:????  
  
JL:?????  
  
HM:?  
  
AH: Yeah that was probably for me- don’t let Madison know  
  
GL: What the hell?  
  
HM: Alex what did you do?  
  
JL: What’s going on?  
  
AH: Don’t worry. I have a feeling that Thomas is going to be okay.  
  
AH: Anyways enough of the Macaroni fucker. I’m dying to see Coco and Eliza is bringing Maria. Who wants in?  
  
JL: FUCK YES  
  
GL: HELL YE BOI  
  
HM: HELL YES COCO  
  
JL: Be ready in five?  
  
HM: I got the ride  
  
GL: I’ll help with tickets  
  
JL: I’ll sneak the popcorn  
  
AH: I’ll sneak in the soda (Maria and Eliza said they’ll help)  
  
AH: Operation Movies Commence!  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy Bentham (1748-1832) was a a social reformist and vocalizied rights for women, decriminlizing homosexuality, and in general, would probably be someone Modern! Alexander Hamilton would look to. 
> 
> Wiki page: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeremy_Bentham
> 
> Nat Turner is also an actual person. He was a slave that lead a successful rebellion in the south. He was tried and executed, but because of his actions, helped with the abolitionist movement. 
> 
> Wiki page: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nat_Turner
> 
> More on Nat Turner: https://www.history.com/topics/black-history/nat-turner
> 
> As for who the fuck was Billy Tipton:
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billy_Tipton
> 
> Male Jazz Bandleader who was assigned at birth from the 40s-60s era.


End file.
